


Who Am I? What Am I?

by Hevheia



Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [6]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Poetic Sexy Times, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevheia/pseuds/Hevheia
Summary: Nicolò used to think there was only one heaven and that it was unattainable for people like him. Over the centuries, though, he has been proven wrong.Part of the The Old Guard Duolingo prompts series: a series I started posting on tumblr where I take random sentences from duolingo and use them as prompts for small drabbles of our favourite immortals!
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Duolingo Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952467
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Who Am I? What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Who am I? What am I? (Chi sono io? Cosa sono io?)

Nicolò used to think there was only one heaven and that it was unattainable for people like him. Even more so when he discovered he was immortal and the only way to reach it was forever closed to him.

Over the centuries, though, Nicolò has been proven wrong. He has found heaven in more places than he considered imaginable. More places than he can count almost.

He finds it in the gentle roaring of cold waves around his feet rushing against the shore. In the scent of a lavishly seasoned meal after days on stale bread and cheese. In the carefree closeness of his newfound family as they play games at night and their laughter drowns out the hammering rain outside.

He has discovered that heaven can be a person, too. It hides between Yusuf’s freckles, resides in his beaming laughter and has a home in his ever-smiling eyes.

He finds it here, in Yusuf’s arms, surrounded by him. All of him. This is the heaven he always returns to. Here, where Yusuf’s fingers intertwine with his, where Yusuf teaches him what it means to love and worship, where every touch becomes sacred. Here, where Nicolò quivers and shakes and comes undone. Here, where two bodies are possessed by one force, one soul, where skin melts into skin and radiates a holy fire, where they sprout wings with each caress, each thrust, each kiss.

“Who am I?” Nicolò mutters against Yusuf’s skin in Arabic, lost, oh so lost. “What am I?” he proceeds in Italian. “What am I without you?”

Yusuf’s panted breaths remind Nicolò of his name, it falls from his lips over and over again. His movements dictate Nicolò’s heartbeat, his hands shape the planes of his skin, his kisses plant life into his soul. He’s the light in Nicolò’s eyes, the breath in his lungs, the purpose and reason of his world. He’s his heaven. 

He’s the only heaven Nicolò will ever need.


End file.
